


The things you said (when you were drunk)

by Writerofthelorde



Series: An assortment of first kisses [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Beds, Bedsharing, Best Friends, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Caring Zuko, College AU, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fondness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Get Together, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Housemates, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Longing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tenderness, True Love, Yearning, drunk sokka, oh my god they were roommates, tipsy Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: Sokka and Zuko are roommates -and best friends- and they have been pining for each other for the past four years. They're in college in the same year because Sokka is smart as hell and got in a year early. It's nearing the end of their final year and there are a lot of parties going on. Drunk Zuko compliments Sokka a lot. Drunk Sokka becomes a sad yearning mess. Confessions ensue.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: An assortment of first kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928026
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	The things you said (when you were drunk)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun thing I wrote in between writing a 30k fic because.. I wanted to.
> 
> Rating is for cursing and mild discussions of sexual activities.

There was a night, at a party when Zuko was so drunk he kept saying compliments to Sokka.

“You’re so pretty, Sokka.”

"Your eyes are beautiful, Sokka."

"You're the prettiest person _ever_."

Sokka, who was particularly sober that night, kept blushing and brushing it off.

“No really, you’re so so so so so so pretty.” Zuko pressed as he caressed the side of his face.

Sokka rolled his eyes, his face felt like it was on fire.

“Like… _So_ pretty.” He slurred. “The prettiest.”

"Alright alright." Sokka laughed awkwardly. He had no idea Zuko felt that way. If only he thought he was pretty in a romantic way...

The next day Zuko didn't quite remember he had said it to the extend that he did. He knew he called him pretty maybe once or twice and he felt a little bit weird about it, but it was not the end of the world. So from then on, he was a _little_ bit awkward but, he still allowed himself to stare at Sokka when he thought he couldn't see.

Every time Sokka did notice, which was a lot, he got flustered and blushy and Zuko couldn't for the life of him fall out of love with the guy. He’s just too damn cute. and _pretty_.

This just kept happening. In class, at parties, during breaks. Zuko was constantly looking at him, admiring his features, thinking about his lips... You know, just regular things. 

What Zuko didn't know though, was that Sokka did the same thing every time Zuko looked away. At any given moment, either one of them was probably looking at the other. It was kind of ridiculous, to be honest.

Zuko didn't let himself get fully drunk at their parties anymore. He was too scared of messing up and confessing things that were supposed to be kept a secret. He did tell him he was pretty again because being tipsy did mean that he felt a strong desire to see Sokka blush again. But other than those exceptions, he didn't say anything too lovey-dovey anymore.

Weeks later Zuko was sober and Sokka was the one who was drunk. He’s _drunk_ drunk and he kept complimenting Zuko’s lips and his eyes and his _lips_ though.

"Really Zuko, how do you make your lips so soft? Have you seen them? They're so soft." He sighed dreamily.

Zuko dragged him back to their dorm, sporting probably the darkest blush he had _ever_ blushed. When they arrived back in their room he forced him to drink water.

“I don’t wanna drink…” Sokka whined.

“You’re not sleeping till you’ve had some water.”

Sokka whined some more but drank his water and took an aspirin.

“Don’t chew on this. Just swallow it whole.” Zuko told him before handing it to him.

Sokka blushed a very deep shade as he chewed on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to say something, but Zuko cut him off.

“Don’t. Whatever is on your mind right now, don’t say it.” Zuko warned him, sporting his own blush.

The drunk guy took the aspirin and wanted to lie down immediately.

“Hoooh, wait.” Zuko stopped him and keeps him upright. “You need to keep standing for a little while. You don’t want to lie down and throw up that aspirin, do you?”

Sokka shook his head and then groaned at how dizzy it made him. The slightly older man held on to his hips to keep him steady. Sokka wrapped his arms around his neck and held on, burying his face in his neck.

“You smell nice.”

Zuko's heart was racing in his chest. “Thanks.”

“You always smell nice.” He pressed closer.

“Th-thanks.”

“You look nice too.” He moved away to look at him properly.

“Sokka…”

“What?” He asked innocently as he moved back to pressing his face in the crook of his neck.

Zuko just rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re lucky I love you, you’re such an idi-”

“I am.” Sokka cut him off. “I am very lucky.” He pressed his lips in Zuko’s neck who breathed in sharply. He didn’t stop him until Sokka started to leave several, rather wet, kisses on his neck.

“Alright. Time for bed.”

Thankfully, Sokka was happy about bedtime and moved without a fuzz.

Zuko took his shirt off, while Sokka undid his pants. He pushed his pants down a little bit before raising his arms to let Zuko pull his shirt off completely. He opened his mouth to speak but Zuko pressed a finger to his lips.

“No.” He said softly but firmly. He was not listening to drunk Sokka telling him how sexy it was that he was taking his shirt off for him. He had listened to that twice before and both times had rendered him a completely useless mess. He was not letting that happen again. He put his sleep shirt on him and gently nudged him back onto his bed.

“Sit down.”

Sokka did as he was told and ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair while he pulled his pants past his ankles and folded it. Sokka was leaning in towards his face when he looked up at him, and he was licking his lips and looking at him in a way that sent shivers down his spine and he panicked. He picked him up under his arms and hoisted him up to the right part of the bed.

Sokka let himself fall back onto his pillow and tried to pull Zuko down with him. Zuko had been standing all wrong and so he couldn’t stop himself from tumbling onto the bed too. The moment he regained himself though, he quickly pushed himself up, but Sokka was already wrapping his arms around him.

“Your eyes are _so_ pretty,” Sokka whispered at him. Zuko watched as his gaze went down to his mouth. Sokka licked his lips again and tried to pull Zuko down.

“I wish I could kiss you.” He said with so much desperation in his voice that Zuko’s heart clenched. Much to Sokka’s dissent, he stopped him once again.

Sokka’s drunkness seemed to be fading away, but instead of it being replaced with exhaustion, he seemed to be turning sad. The way he had said those words cut deep into Zuko’s heart. It felt like he meant it, and that he was absolutely devastated that he couldn’t do what he wished.

“You can if you’re sober.” Zuko found himself saying.

“Really?” His eyes immediately looked back up.

Zuko closed his eyes with a smile, he sounded so damn hopeful that he was starting to get hopeful himself. He let Sokka pull him into a hug.

He let himself slide to the side of him and just simply draped an arm around him as Sokka refused to let him go.

The drunk boy reached out a hand and caressed Zuko’s face as he settled in on his side. He tried leaning in and kissing him softly, but Zuko put his hand on his lips. So Sokka kissed his fingers instead.

“If you’re sober,” Zuko repeated.

“What do you mean _if_? You think I won’t sober up?”

Zuko laughed nervously. “Alright, _when_ you’re sober.”

Sokka pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Zuko’s nose, making him laugh and blush at the same time.

“Stay with me?” Sokka asked as he settled in again.

“I’ll stay,” Zuko said fondly. His heart hammering in his chest.

They laid there in silence for a couple of minutes until Sokka speaks up again.

“Hey, Zuko..?” Sokka whispered so quietly it was barely audible. “Will you tell me in the morning?”

“Hm?”

“If I don’t remember in the morning, will you remind me?”

Zuko hesitated. He couldn’t possibly face a sober Sokka and admit that he promised he could kiss him.

“Please.” He sounded so sad as he pleaded. “Please Zuko, if I’m sober I won’t dare…” He trailed off.

“You’re sobering up right now.” Zuko pointed out. The longer they laid there the more Sokka was becoming sad, rather than tired.

“But not enough to kiss you.” He sounded _so_ desperate.

“Alright. I’ll try to remind you. but… you’re not the only one not daring to say things while both of us are sober… I can’t make any promises.”

Sokka smiled. Kissed the tip of his nose again, and then passed out. Thankfully.

In the morning Zuko woke up first. He decided to stay in Sokka’s arms, it was just so warm and nice. He stared at him and tried to keep his panic low as he tried to work up the courage to tell Sokka about the night before.

When Sokka woke up he groaned. His headache wasn’t as bad as he expected, but it wasn’t great.

“Hey,” Zuko whispered. “How do you feel?”

Sokka quickly turned to face him and then closed his eyes tightly as his head started to spin. “Better than I thought I would, I guess.” He wanted to ask, _what are you doing here, in my bed, with your arms around me?_ but that would most definitely make him move away and that was the last thing he wanted.

“You need more painkillers?” Zuko was already moving up.

Sokka decided that even though he definitely needed painkillers, he needed to stay in Zuko’s arms, even more, so he pulled him back down but suppressed the urge to say no.

They stared at each other for a while. The silence was odd, but far from uncomfortable. Sokka thought he was gorgeous in the soft morning light. Of course, he thought he was gorgeous in any light, but the morning light was probably his favourite.

He noticed Zuko was still wearing his clothes from the day before, but he decided not the ask. It was another thing that would make him get up and leave his arms. His heart was racing in his chest. They weren't usually this close. It wasn't that they never hugged or anything, but sleeping in each other arms? _Staying_ in each other's arms even though they were awake? They had never done that. No matter how much either of them wanted to. 

Zuko was gazing at Sokka just as much. He was trying to figure out if he remembered anything from the night before. He didn’t ask him if he did.

When they finally did get up Sokka took a shower, and Zuko made breakfast. They ate it together mostly in silence except for Sokka trying to figure out if his memories of the other drunk people at the party were correct.

Zuko gave up on his hope of kissing him until Sokka came back from brushing his teeth and somehow looked a little bit sick and a little bit nervous.

While he had been brushing his teeth his brain told him that Zuko had promised him that he could _kiss_ him if he was sober. He didn’t remember a single other thing except for that ‘fact’ and he really wasn’t sure how to feel. If Zuko had really said that he’d be happy but also terrified because apparently drunk him had admitted his feelings after he hid them so carefully for years.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked immediately.

“Yeah, I just… Did something happen last night?”

“No…” Zuko answered carefully.

“Zuko.” Sokka stepped closer to him. Too close. “What happened last night?”

Zuko sighed. He promised. I mean, he distinctly did not promise, but it still felt like he had.

“What part do you want to know?”

“Wait, you’re actually going to tell me?”

“Yes. You asked. Last night I mean. You asked me to remind you in the morning. So…” He shrugged. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I… I think I said your eyes are pretty.” He blushed so hard Zuko could feel the heat coming off his skin from a foot away.

“You did.” He admitted softly, his own blush very obvious too. “and then?”

He shrugged, stepped over to where his pants were folded, and then turned back to face Zuko. “I think you took these off.” He pointed at the pants.

Zuko blushed but stepped closer. He nodded. “Part of them at least. And your shirt.” He tugged gently on his sleep shirt. “obviously.”

Sokka without really thinking about it raised his arms and Zuko, also without thinking about it, pulled it off over his head.

Sokka bit his lip, knowing full well he has spoken his mind about that in the past. He didn’t have the words to describe just how much he loved the way that flustered Zuko.

Zuko shot him a disapproving look. “You made that face last night too and I told you off.”

He helped him into his regular Sunday shirt. The one he loved so much.

“Why do you put your sleep shirt back on after you've showered?”

“Hey, I only did that cause I couldn’t find my Sunday shirt.”

“It was in the same place you always leave it,” Zuko said as he pulled it over his head and helped him put his arms through even though he didn’t need to. Sokka didn’t mention it. They were just simply reenacting the earlier night.

“And then?” Sokka asked softly.

Zuko looked down, his cheeks flushed again. “You dropped your pants, I told you to sit down and pulled them off your ankles.” He left out the part where Sokka’s hands had been in his hair.

“And then?”

“You…” Zuko blushed to the tip of his ear at the reminder. _You tried to kiss me_. “Then you laid down in bed and you pulled me in with you.”

Just like that night, Sokka laid down on the bed and slowly pulled Zuko down with him. Zuko allowed him without another word. Maybe they could just lie down and cuddle and say nothing.

Instead, Sokka laid on his side, an elbow propped up under his face and Zuko copied him.

“What happened before you took my clothes off?”

Zuko’s eyes widened. “Nothing.”

Sokka laughed at him. “That doesn’t look like nothing..!”

“Fine, I made you drink water and gave you an aspirin, I told you to swallow it whole, you tried to make a vulgar comment, I scolded you for it, you tried to lie down immediately after, so I told you to keep standing or to sit for a bit and you hugged me and told me I smell nice.”

Sokka gawked at him. The memories were slowly coming back to him as Zuko told him.

“You do smell nice.” He wasn’t sure why he was whispering, but it felt right.

“Thanks.”

“I think I also told you you looked nice.”

“Y-yes.”

“You did. You do.”

“Th-thanks.”

“And then?” He asked with a small smirk. He had already remembered what he had done afterward, and though he felt embarrassed about it, he _really_ wanted to see Zuko blush even more.

“I took your clothes off.”

“Nothing happened in between that?”

Zuko shot him another disapproving look, knowing he was already remembering. He wasn’t sure why he just told him. He could’ve said he didn’t remember, or that he knew Sokka did remember… but instead he found himself being honest.

“You kissed… my neck.”

Sokka looked at the right side of his neck and there was something in his eyes Zuko couldn’t place.

Sokka didn’t want Zuko to know how he felt, but he just _had_ to know if Zuko really told him he could kiss him. It was extremely important he knew that information because he had wanted to kiss the guy for almost four years now. He was done waiting. His gaze lingered on his neck, trying to remember the feeling of his soft, warm skin against his lips.

“Yeah, I would’ve.” He breathed out.

Zuko had absolutely no clue how to respond to that. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Sokka bit his lip. “Can you show me?”

“What..?!”

“Oh come on, you’re a theatre major..! Act it out.”

“Not a chance.”

“Too bad.” Sokka pouted dramatically.

Zuko tried not to mention how that sounded and tried his very hardest not to get hopeful. His heart was racing nevertheless.

“So I pulled you down on the bed and then?”

Zuko moved up and hovered over him. He said he would tell him but he wanted an out. So instead of lying on the bed and letting Sokka hold onto him, he hovered over him.

“That’s when you said my eyes are-”

“Beautiful.”

Zuko was blushing again. Badly. “Actually, you said pretty.”

“Now that I think of it.. I’m pretty sure I said, _so pretty_ , but…” Sokka shrugged. He absolutely adored the blushing state Zuko was in and so he couldn’t help pushing a little further. “Both are true.”

Zuko didn’t want to face those compliments, his butterflies went _wild_ in his belly, and so he forced himself to continue. “And then you said you wished you could…” Oh dear. Well, he had to admit it now. He didn’t want to, but his butterflies seemed to take over and made him say it anyway. “You said, _I wish I could… kiss you…_ ”

Suddenly Zuko realised Sokka’s hand was resting on the side of his face. It was trembling slightly. Had he already remembered? He watched Sokka drag his tongue passed his bottom lip and he had to suppress a shiver.

“And then I said-”

“You can if you’re sober,” Sokka whispered breathlessly. They gazed at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to do now. “So that actually happened,” He whispered softly.

One of Zuko’s hands cramped from holding him up for too long, he repositioned himself, just for him to end up closer to the other boy. Oh, how he wanted to lean in and kiss him. Unfortunately, he was too scared.

Sokka slowly bit his lip, trying to be teasing instead of showing just how breathless he felt. “So why did you say _if_? Did you think I was gonna be a chronic drunk?”

“Well, one can hope.” He joked back nervously. He could see Sokka wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Did hoping he’d stay drunk mean he wanted Sokka to keep flirting with him, or did it mean that he never wanted Sokka to sober up enough to kiss him?

“I just didn’t think.” He muttered.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t think about if or when, I just… you got so sad… I didn’t want you to think you could never-” he stopped himself abruptly. Shit.

“So, you meant it?”

Zuko got impossibly nervous and Sokka started to feel bad. He was starting to figure out the answer to that question himself and so he gave him a break and changed his question.

“So what happened then?”

Zuko searched his face and Sokka just smiled his signature smile, and Zuko felt himself melting.

“You hugged me. You asked me to stay so I settled down next to you.”

“You didn’t even take your party clothes off.”

“You didn’t really give me a choice.” Zuko chuckled.

Sokka decided he wasn’t gonna give him a choice now either and just simply pulled him down to lie next to him again.

“And then?”

Zuko drew in a shaky breath. “Then you tried to kiss me.”

“I did? And what did you do?” He couldn’t hide his breathlessness this time.

Zuko was hyperaware of it. He felt so hopeful that he didn’t run away, but instead just continued.

“I put my hand up.”

Sokka moved up his hand to caress the side of Zuko’s face, as if he did actually remember that part, and then he started leaning in.

Zuko moved his hand up again, and just like the night before Sokka kissed his fingers. Sokka could feel his hand trembling against his lips.

“I told you, _if you’re sober_ ,” Zuko whispered. “You laughed and asked, _if_? I… I also laughed and I said, _when_.”

He was nervous beyond belief. Sokka could tell, and so to lighten the mood he leant up and kissed the tip of his nose.

Zuko chuckled, still nervous but feeling lighter. “You did that too.”

“I did?” Sokka's eyes widened slightly. Zuko nodded. “And did I also end up kissing you?” He exhaled shakily.

“No, you were still drunk.”

“I’m not anymore.”

It was probably too fast of a reply. He had barely finished his sentence and Sokka was already reminding him he was sober now. He just wanted it so badly and now that he almost had it… he couldn’t wait any longer.

“I’m aware of that,” Zuko answered nervously, his gaze roaming over his face.

“Oh you’re _hyper_ aware of that, aren’t you?”

Zuko bit his lip, but couldn’t reply. He was right, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“Should I just do it then?” Sokka teased as if he wasn’t just as nervous as Zuko.

Zuko’s eyes widened. He bit his lip even harder and he couldn’t for the life of him calm down his heart.

“I vaguely remember you said you love me,” Sokka whispered instead of kissing him. “Did you..?”

“I did. I do. I mean I did say that I…” He swallowed so harshly Sokka felt his own throat ache at the sound.

His heart was beating about a hundred beats per second as he realised Zuko had basically just told him he loved him.

“Can you quote it?” Sokka was still breathless, his head was starting to spin again.

Zuko breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. “I said, _You’re lucky I love you, you’re such an idi-_ ”

“I am.” Sokka cut him off, now suddenly leaning on his chest and hovering less than an inch in front of his face. “I am very lucky.”

“You said that last night too.” Zuko hesitated to put his hand on Sokka’s face like he wanted to. _Be brave._ He reached up and fully placed his hand on the side of his face. Sokka instantly leant into his touch. He didn't mention how much he was trembling.

“Unlike last night, I am very sober now too, as well as very lucky.” He reminded him.

He moved up to a better position but stayed just as close. His one hand was still on Zuko’s cheek and Zuko watched as his gaze kept switching between his lips and his good eye.

“Well…” Zuko whispered, trying with all his might to push down his anxiety and just be confident for once. “I said what I said.” He let out the smallest of shrugs and couldn’t look Sokka in the eye.

“Oh thank god.” Sokka let go of a breath and then instantly leant in to kiss him.

Zuko gasped quietly when he saw Sokka moving in and then their lips were touching and their mouths were slightly opened and it was warm and a little bit wet and oh good god it was _everything_.

Zuko pulled him closer and Sokka just straight up climbed on top of him.

They kiss and they kiss and they _kiss_.

They take their sweet time getting to know this new part of each other, after wanting it for so long.

“You’re so pretty,” Zuko whispered to his lips when they finally moved away to breathe.

Sokka laughed softly at him. “Are we gonna have to talk about the times you were drunk and kept rambling on about, _Sokka, you’re so so so so so so so pretty_.” Sokka teased him lightly.

Zuko groaned. “You’re over-exaggerating.”

Sokka leant down and kissed his lips again. “You wish I was.”

Zuko chased his lips. “I genuinely don’t remember using that many.”

“Oh, you have. Many times.” Sokka pushed him back into the pillow with a lingering kiss, before moving to kiss down his cheek and into his neck.

“Sokka…”

“What? I’d like to kiss your neck and actually be sober while doing it. You know how long I’ve actually wanted to kiss your neck for? ..and I mean… all of you, really.” He whispered to his neck, earning a shiver.

He leant back and looked at Zuko’s blissed-out face. He smirked at him and hovered near his lips again. “You can’t tell me you don’t like it.”

“I just don’t…” He trailed off, getting a heavy blush.

“Oh,” Sokka uttered when he understood. “Oh no, not on day one.” He bit his lower lip. “At some point though…”

Zuko blushed even redder and quickly pulled Sokka down against his chest so he couldn’t talk anymore.

“Can we just…” He ran his fingers through Sokka’s hair. “…make out for a while first?”

“Yes. God. Yes!” He breathed out relieved.

Zuko let go of him and Sokka kissed him deeply into the mattress. He teased him with his tongue until Zuko pushed him away with a grin.

“Stop tickling me.”

“Hm? I don’t know what you mean.”

“God, I hate you.”

Sokka just smirked and hovered with his lips practically against Zuko’s. “You don’t.”

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but Sokka just teased. “You L….ove me.” He licked into his mouth with the L and Zuko attempted to bite his tongue, but he had been too distracted to be fast enough. Sokka stuck his tongue out again and this time Zuko was fast enough and he carefully held onto his tongue with his teeth.

Sokka just used the part of his tongue that was still inside his mouth to drag it along the top of his mouth slowly, as far as he could reach, and then back again. Zuko made a sound in the back of his mouth that was entirely too hot for Sokka to handle, and tried to push Sokka’s tongue away with his own.

This just resulted in the grip of his teeth loosening up and them just getting sucked into another passionate kiss.

“I love you,” Sokka whispered out of breath before going right back to kissing him again.

Zuko pushed him away to look at him. They couldn’t just kiss each other through those words. He looked up at him with a shine in his eyes that he desperately tried to blink away.

“I love you, too.” He was a little bit out of breath too. “I’ve been in love with you for… several years…”

“Oh god,” Sokka whispered. “Yeah, me too.”

They both immediately leant back towards each other.

“We’re idiots.” They whispered together before melting into another kiss.

They kiss until Sokka is sporting a little bit of an issue. He moved away the moment he noticed. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his palm over his face.

Zuko shook his head and moved up with him.

“Something wrong?”

Sokka pulled a face and looked down at his crotch. “I uhh… need to calm down.” He bit his lip harshly, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed.

“Oh. Oh god.” Zuko uttered when he realised what the problem was.

He licked his lips as he blushed and tried to catch his breath still. How long had they been making out for?

“I uhh… I do… want that… just not uhhh…”

“Oh no no no, you don’t have to explain yourself, me neither, Zuko.”

Zuko let go of a breath and then sat down next to Sokka against the wall.

Sokka took his hand in his own and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it softly.

“After waiting all this time I don’t… I don’t want to get it all over within one day…. First kiss, first I love yous, first fuck all in one day? What’s left for tomorrow?”

“School,” Zuko said dryly.

Sokka laughed and leant his head back against the wall. He pulled Zuko’s arm around him by the hand he was holding and turned to kiss him softly.

“I thought you wanted to calm down?” Zuko muttered against his lips, leaning in for more.

“I do but…” He swallowed heavily. He wasn’t entirely sure how to word what he was feeling. He had just been waiting for so long. Even though he knew Zuko wanted this too he still felt like if he stopped it would all be over. Or it would turn out to all be a dream. At that thought, his eyes widened.

Zuko, realising what he had been thinking, because he had been thinking it too, pinched him right in the armpit, where his hand had been hanging.

“Ouch!” Sokka exclaimed, both surprised and a little bit annoyed.

“It’s not a dream,” Zuko said smugly.

Sokka let go of the hand he was holding and brought it back to Zuko’s cheek. “Oh my god, I love you so much.” He kissed him again, and again, and again. He left about 30 little kisses on his lips before he finally backed away.

“It’s not a dream.” He nodded at him.

They pressed their foreheads together and gazed at each other until Sokka’s stomach growled loudly. Was it lunchtime already?

They laughed and got up and Sokka wanted to just walk out their dorm room to get to the kitchen but Zuko slammed the door before he could step out.

“You want to go out there with that?” He whisper-yelled as he motioned his head towards his very obvious boner.

Sokka looked down, bit his lip, and then shrugged. “Well, I don’t know…. You’re not fixing it, I’m not fixing it with you here, and I already showered so that’s about as obvious as just walking out there.”

Zuko was chewing on his lip as he looked at Sokka’s crotch. Sokka blushed more and more the longer he stared.

“How long have you had it for…?”

“Long enough for it to hurt,” Sokka admitted carefully.

Zuko’s eyes shot up and Sokka could see him thinking.

“No, Zuko, not yet.”

Zuko shrugged as if he wasn’t feeling embarrassed beyond belief. “Your loss.”

Sokka laughed at him and he pushed himself against the wall behind him.

Zuko looked at him with his tongue sticking out as he thought. Oof that was a sight. _No Sokka you need to cool down._

“What if I just get us both some food.”

Sokka looked down at Zuko’s crotch and Zuko resisted the urge to cover himself up. Instead, he just walked over and kissed Sokka gently. Sokka could feel something very obvious pressing against him as he got kissed again.

“What should I get for you?” Zuko whispered to his lips.

“Wait a minute you’re… um….” He breathed in to talk, but he didn’t know how to say it. _You’re horny too?_ that’s very sexy…

“I’m aware.” Zuko chuckled. “It’s just not as obvious as yours.”

“Alright. Sure. Fair.”

His hands rested on Zuko’s chest and he found that he didn’t want him to leave without him.

“What if I put on something else and we go get some lunch someplace else?”

“Yes,” Zuko answered a little too quickly. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Would that be a date?”

“I thought you didn’t want to do everything on day one?”

Sokka shook his head with a grin and kissed him again, before pushing him away.

“Okay you need to go cool down somewhere that isn’t here, because if you look at me while I undress myself we’re going to have a big problem.”

Zuko laughed at him. “Even bigger?” He bit his lip and looked at Sokka’s pants and this time Sokka actually covered himself, before using his hands to cover Zuko’s face instead.

“Stop looking at me like that, I’m gonna need to wash these damn pants again.”

Zuko chuckled, his face completely red and feeling absolutely embarrassed and also… so damn happy.

“Okay okay, I’m going.” He licked his lips. “You can find me downstairs in the ally… sitting with my back up against the wall… waiting patiently for you to enter…”

Sokka’s eyeballs almost fell out of his sockets at that.

“Zuko..!” He grumbled through his teeth. He stepped over to him and then decided to tease him right back by standing in front of him and then sinking down to his knees, licking his lips slowly as he looked at his crotch and then peering up at him through his lashes.

“Oh good god,” Zuko uttered, his head falling back against the wall.

Sokka just looked back down and tied Zuko’s loose shoelace.

“What? I was just tying your laces for you.” He said innocently.

“Okay, I get the point,” Zuko grumbled with a hand covering his face.

Sokka still wasn’t getting up. Zuko, upon realising, reaching out his hand to pull him up, but the sight of that just made things worse.

“Shit.” He grumbled under his breath. “Get up.”

Sokka got up with a satisfied smirk. Zuko hated that smirk with all the love in his heart and quickly kissed it off his face.

“We have to make a decision right now. I’m not sitting in a restaurant all horny as shit.” He mumbled in between kisses.

“God yeah me neither.” Sokka agreed but still kept kissing him.

Zuko had to push him away after another minute.

“We need to cool down.”

For a moment Sokka’s eyes shined and his blush came back tenfold.

“Sokka, get your head out of the shower.” Zuko knew exactly what he was thinking about. They could both use a good cold shower to calm down, and what better way to safe water than to shower together.

They stepped away from each other and took a breath.

“Okay, what is a good turn off?”

“Oh I know something, but I’m not gonna splash you with figurative ice water like that.”

“Just do it.”

“How’s Katara?” Zuko asked casually.

“Oh god.” Sokka grimaced. “That _is_ like ice water.” He shivered. “Ew.”

He looked away from Zuko at the bed, which… wasn’t helping.. so he turned and stared at the wall.

“How’s Iroh?” He asked back after a moment of grimacing.

“Oh jesus. Gross.” Zuko complained.

“At least it’s working?” Sokka shrugged, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

They slowly chat about how their relatives are doing without looking at each other.

“Are we good?” Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded.

“Good, I’m starving.”

“Fuck, me too.”

“Don’t say that..!” Sokka teased.

“What, you’re horny again that easily? What are you 14?”

Sokka kissed him forcefully and then stepped away.

He told Zuko to turn around as he got into different clothes. Zuko rolled his eyes at him, but he understood and did as he was told.

“Do we announce it to the others?” Sokka asked as he stood behind Zuko when he was ready.

Zuko grinned. “Let’s make them guess.”

Sokka reached out his hand, Zuko took it, and together they left their room. They held hands all the time so that didn’t have to give anything away, but the second they were spotted by one of their housemates he went, “Are you guys finally together?”

The boys blushed as they looked at each other and Zuko nodded as Sokka happily exclaimed, “Yes we are!”

The guy who asked them pumped the air “Yesss!” He turned around and ran into a different room. “Y’all owe me money!”

Zuko and Sokka both needed a moment for that to register.

“I’m happy for you guys!” The guy called at them as he was begrudgingly being paid by almost everyone in the house.

“I don’t think we made them guess enough.” Sokka laughed.

Zuko squeezed his hand and then pulled him along. “We have a date to have, bye guys!”

They held hands all the way to the restaurant and then also during their lunch date.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts please <3


End file.
